President of Juno
The President of Juno is the most senior member of the Government of Juno and is tasked with ensuring that the government upholds the law and is also responsible for ensuring that the government functions properly. The president also has the right to appoint the Cabinet and other various positions in government. Many people confuse Juno as being a presidential system. This is incorrect and Juno functions as a parliamentery republic. The President is an elected member of the House of Delegates and usually commands the party with the largest majority. All presidents sit in the house with the other delegates. The role of president has existed since the founding of the state. The Commander of the Junoian Liberation Forces in the Grand Junoian War, Leonard Ozz, became the first President. The office was not legitimized until the passing of the Executive Structures Act which formed the basis of the executive branch of the government. The office has undergone many changes. Under the government of Barry Hawkins the office was obsolete and was replaced by his own title of "Supreme Leader". The role hasn't changed massively since. The current incumbent is Aaron Quinn who is currently serving his second term in the office. Quinn is a member of the Social Democratic Party. Roles and Duties Under the Peoples Constitution of Juno the President has the duty to uphold the constitution and ensure the government complies with all necessary laws and regulations. The President is also overseen by the Presidential Tribunal which is a body of jurors and judges from various courts ensuring all actions of the President are constitutionally legal. The President also has the responsibility to appoint a cabinet to run the various government departments. They also have to ensure all corruption and bribery is handled appropriately if a cabinet member is charged. Powers during time of war/emergency Formation and History 'Assassination Attempts' Since the formation of the office there have been 8 assassination attempts with 3 of them successful. The last assassination to occur was the Assassination of Christopher Prendergast which took place in 4047. Prendergast was in the middle of private members business when a gunmen dressed as a Parliamentary Steward opened fire on the president. Along with him his Minister for Housing was critically injured and died 2 months later from complications. Prendergast however was pronounced dead at the scene. The gunmen was Benedict Indra a far-right fanatic who was unimpressed with Prendergasts policies. The following day protests outside right-wing groups led to multiple injuries. The government subsequently destabilized and the SDP left power. Benefits and Salary The president has a wide ranging number of benefits along with a 350,000 junoian dollar salary per year. The president is entitled to residence at the Presidential Palace for the entirety of their term. They may furnish and redecorate as they please with their own private money though if they wish to use public money the Senate must be advise. The office also comes with a personal command jumbo jet called PC-1 and a smaller private jet called PC-2. There is also a military helicopter called PHC-1. The president also receives petrol costs of $100,000 annually and also receives a private jeep. This is alongside the presidential car and presidential armored SUV. After a president has finished their term they are entitled to a $235,000 annual salary and also receive private housing anywhere they wish. They also receive private plane services for 20 years and also receive free covered health costs and insurance for 20 years. Current Ministry Election In most presidential systems the president is separated from the legislative branch. They hold most executive power while hold no legislative power. This is not the case in Juno. The President of Juno is an elected member of the House of Delegates. No senator can run for election. Usually the President is the leader of the party who won the most seats in the general election. This allows for the leader to gather the most support though this is not always the case which is evident in grand coalitions. The election of the President is the priority of parliament at its first convening. Once the president is elected the Speaker is then elected. The President then appoints their cabinet and any other executive positions that must be fulfilled. This type of election has been criticized by many parties especially far left parties and other political analysts. They believe the President gains too much power through this quasi parliamentary executive presidency and many call for the creation of a parliamentary system. List of Presidents Benefits and Salary Current Ministry Symbols The Flag of the President (pictured) has been used since the creation of the office. It was previously used to highlight the leader of the revolutionary forces in the Juno Colonial Independence War. The flag contains a sun representing how the office is tasked with radiating the glory of Juno. This is define in the constitution under Article XXI one of the few articles not changed during the Peoples Reform.